


Something Wrong With You

by hunters_retreat



Category: Leverage, Leverage (Terminator Fusion), Terminator
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Terminator Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  There's something wrong with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Wrong With You

  
“I told you!  I told you there was something wrong with her!”

They all stared at Eliot, because he really had, but no one wanted to hear that after everything she’d just confessed to.

“Am I the only one turned on by this?”

“Yes Hardison.”  Eliot answered before anyone else could.

“Really?  Cause I can’t help but think it’s kinda sexy that underneath the cute blond exterior, Parker is really a killing machine.”

“She could break you in half Hardison, how is that sexy?”

“Well, you know, it’s Parker.”

“She’s a terminator.”

“Hacker, hitter, grifter.  To each their own man, to each their own.”

Eliot looked at Hardison and shook his head, wondering how the hell he got involved with all of this anyway.  “There is something wrong with you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment_fic!


End file.
